There are a variety of types of machines that produce and transmit rotational energy from an input shaft to an output shaft, in order to do work. A gearbox comprising a single motor driving a single output is well known and frequently used in such machines. Sometimes it is desirable to allow a single input shaft to selectively drive more than one output shaft. In such cases an electronically-driven or human-driven gearbox can be provided to allow shifting the motive power from one output to another. That is, a gearbox can allow a single rotating shaft to be selectively connected to one or more output shafts, with a selected gear ratio and direction, to give a desired rotational speed, torque and direction of rotation that can be unique for each output shaft.
A gearbox with multiple selectable outputs can be useful in connection with a wide variety of devices, from large industrial machinery to small hand-held tools and toys. However, multi-output transmissions can be large, complicated and costly. The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the above-referenced issues.